New Life
by the pink concrete angel
Summary: What I thought was a new life, was the life I had forgotten long ago. Or as my dad puts it, amnesia. More precisely.. my dad who had to disown me. It must seem so confusing to you right. If so, then what am I? And to top it off, how can I stop myself from falling in love with my brother…? Na/Lu fanfiction


Brown eyes not looking like zombie – _Check_

Blonde hair tied up into side pony tail- _Check_

Uniform- _Check_

My dazzling smile- _Check_

 _Sigh_

' _Not pretty. Not special. Just me..'_

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! 16 years old. Currently entering second year of high school, as of today.

Nothing special about me.

 _Sigh.._

I stretch my lips again, and so does my image.

 _Sigh_

' _Maybe like this..?'_

Another smile.

My shoulders slump. And so do I in the mirror.

I shake my head.

' _Never mind. I will never be as pretty as Mia..'_

I look in the mirror again to see myself looking back at me with half-hearted smile.

I make my way out of my room, not before picking up my already packed bag by the door.

Bounding my way down the stairs, towards the kitchen to see dad already there.

"Morning Lucy.", my dad has his usual smile on his face.

"Morning.", I smile a small one as I take my place at the table, "What's for breakfast?"

He slides a plate of bread and a jar of Nutella with an apologetic smile, "Sorry.. Your mom's still sleeping, since she had night duty at the hospital. And I have to go into work a little early today. I will make it up to you. I promise."

He pecks my cheek before rushing towards the door, scooping up his coat and suitcase as he went.

 _Sigh_

' _As if you always went to work later than me..'_

I look down at my bread before spreading the chocolate on it.

' _Oh well, at least it's not plain bread this time..'_

You see, dad works in a big company, the name of which I still don't know. He has never told me about it nor have I ever remembered to ask him about it. All I know is that his job is tough and he has to attend a lot of meetings.. that may even go till late at night.

But no matter how busy he is, I still love him.

A smile as I munch on my food before making my way out the door to go to school.

My school is only 500 meters, so I walked there.

School's just plain boring.

The only thing I look forward to is to spend time with my best friend since childhood, Michelle.

"Lu-pi!"

And my boyfriend.

I turn around and am immediately scooped into a hug causing me to squeal, "Dan!"

Dan laughed as he spun around with me.

"Put me down!"

I am getting dizzy.

"Okay.."

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I feel relieved and look into his eyes, with a smile, "Hey you.."

"Hey.."

Oh god.. His smile.

I close my eyes, as his lips get closer and closer to mine.

"Lucy-neeeeee!"

We immediately jump away, blushing a little, Dan shooting a small glare at the owner.

My eyes widen, as I turn around, "Michelle-chan!"

Pain shoot up from my ass it make contact with the ground.

Oh yeah, Michelle and I, even though we are best friends, she treats me like I am her big sister. And she is my cute little doll. I love her so much.

It's always like this every day, her tackling me to the ground, nuzzling her face with mine, declaring how she missed me so much, even though it was only 8 hours so at home away from each other, since we basically spent each and every minute with each other at school and evenings.

She is immediately pulled off, by none other than a scowling Dan, while a crying Michelle is hanging like a kitten from his hand that has her by her collar.

I chuckle at him. He is so cute when jealous.

The bell rings and Dan immediately groans at the lack of alone time with me.

I giggle, before pecking his cheek, "I'll see you at lunch?"

He immediately smiles as he nods, "Yeah.."

Michelle escapes his hold, and grabs my hand, "Come on, Lucy-nee. We will be late!"

I let her pull me as I glance back at Dan and mouths, "I love you."

He mouths back the same.

.

.

.

The whole day was plain boring, and I almost slept during Biology class. But I was saved, when Michelle sick. And since we basically walk back home together after school and her parents are busy all the time, I got to ditch school.

I went back home as soon as Michelle fell asleep in her bed.

Nobody was home yet so I took my keys and entered home.

So I did what I always did. Get into my comfy clothes and start doing homework.

By the time I finished, it was already 6.

Time sure does fly..

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I love long showers. It helps me think.

And Dan was today's topic.

My boyfriend from 6th grade onwards. I love him so much. I feel like I can tell him everything.

A knock on my door cut my thoughts short.

"Hey, I'm back.."

Mom.

I turn off the shower, "Okay, I will be out soon."

I hear her go down the stairs.

Even though we love each other, I am daddy's little girl.

I smile.

Going down the stairs, I see her scourging through the fridge.

My stomach growls, "Hey, what's for dinner?"

Her blonde head pops up from behind the fridge door momentarily, "Pizza..?"

I nod, "Okay.."

I turn on the television. Screaming fans immediately cloud the screen, and I grimace at the noise.

The picture changes and a lady clad in professional attire appears with some cards in her hand, seated on a couch.

"Today's hot topic is Fairy Tail…"

What's so special about them anyway..?

I roll my eyes before looking up at the clock.

My show doesn't come on for another half an hour.

I shrug.

Oh well, doesn't hurt to let the TV on.

I make my way towards the kitchen and help mom by preparing salad.

"So how was your day?"

I look up to see mom smiling at me.

I fight back an urge to slump my shoulders at the reminder of school, "Booring. But Michelle-chan was sick today, so I got to come home early.", I smile at her.

"Oh, I hope she gets better.. You father will be late today. He told to have dinner without him..", she walks back to the counter to get water.

I let out a dejected sigh.

Another dinner without him..

.

.

.

I let out a contented a sigh as my back hits my soft matress.

Ah… this is life..

My phone disturbs my peace.

Unlocking the device, I am immediately greeted by a Facebook notification.

 _1 message_

 _Dan_

 _(D=Dan, L-Lucy)_

 _D: Hey, you up?_

I smile as I tap at the screen.

 _L= Yup! Sorry again for today. Michelle-chan was sick._

 _D=No biggie!_

 _L= How as school?_

 _D=I missed my pretty princess.. T.T_

I chuckle and read his messages of him rambling about how the day was so boring and how one of his friends, Samuel, kept telling him to lose weight.

Heh. You must be wondering why Dan and I just talk over the phone. Well, you see, Dad doesn't approve of him. He told me that he wasn't good for me. But I know Dad all too well. There was just something he was not telling me. And no matter how hard tried my puppy eyes on him, he won't budge.

A knock sounded on my door, before it opened to reveal my father, "Sweetie, are you up?"

I immediately slid my phone under my bed as I sat up, "Yeah, I'm up!"

He sauntered towards my bed and settled beside me.

"I have something for you."

He took out a little box from his pocket and placed it in my hands.

Opening it, I gasp on seeing a pair of earrings, one diamond embedded in each one, "Wah.. they're so pretty! Thank you, Papa!", he glomped him.

"I love you Lucy, you know that right?"

The sudden question made me pull away from him and frown, "Yeah. i love you too, but why the sudden question?"

He just shook his head before smiling, "Nothing. It's midnight. Sorry for waking you up so late on a school night. Go to sleep. Goodnight.", he got up and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, good night Papa.."

He closed the door after him, while I continued to stare at the door with the frown still on my face.

What was that all about…?

.

.

.

The blaring alarm had me shoot up from my one-hour sleep, before my hand dropped onto the clock with a bang.

"God, I hate mornings…"

I feel so tired. After my dad's odd behavior, I couldn't help by ponder over it. I know it was stupid, but still. I couldn't get a wink of sleep thinking about it.

Oh well.

Making my way to the bathroom my eyes widened at the sight of a zombie staring back at me. I nearly screamed.

Must need bath.

I paused. But I doubt, about these bags under my eyes.

Wait..

Ah… now I get it.. that's why they use concealers….

.

.

.

I bound down the stairs to see both mom and dad in the kitchen.

That's odd.

"Mom, don't you have work?"

She turned around with a smile, "Nope!", she said, popping the 'p', "I have all day and my lovely husband is taking me out on a date!"

Wow, she seems excited.

I just giggled before grabbing my breakfast and going to school.

I was walking, taking in the lovely morning air.

Ah..

Don't you just love it when the birds are singing. The tree leaves flying in the wi-

" _Yeah, you could be the greatest,_

 _you could be the best,_

 _you could be the King Kong, banging on your chest,_

 _you can beat the world,_

 _you can beat the war,_

 _you can talk to god, go banging on his do-"_

God where is this god-forsaken device.

And yeah, I love 'The Script'.

Finally my hands found my phone, pulling them out.

"Hello?"

I immediately pull the device away when squeals blared out from it.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!"

"I don't know Michelle, just tell me.", I was bored.

A sigh sounded on the other line, "You're so booooring! Anyways.. MIKE JUST ASKED ME OUT!"

My eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"YESSS!"

"Oh my god, really?! I am so happy for you!"

Michelle has been in love with this Mike guy for 5 years.

"Okay, tell met all the details!", I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Okay, so I was walking to school, when I heard, 'Hey Michelle', and when I turned around, the love of my life smiling at me. Oh gosh that smile, Lucy-nee-"

I deadpanned, "Michelle.."

"Oh, sorry, okay. And he was like, 'I've been meaning to ask you this, will you go out with me?' and I was like, 'Oh my god, Oh my god! OH MY GAWD!'. But on the outside I was like, 'okay' and he was like, 'Cool!'"

I couldn't hold back the snort at her poor imitation of Mike.

"And we exchanged phone numbers and, and- Hey! Are you laughing? Why are you laughing?!"

I couldn't help it. Even if I had the phone away from my ear, she heard my howls. She seriously needs to learn how to imitate better.

"Hey! Be careful, or you won't be invited to our wedding! Ugh! Who am I kidding.."

She also broke out into laughter.

"Anyways. I can't wait for the date! Come quickly Lucy-nee! We have to plan out my dress and stuff!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, I sped-walked to the school, smiling like an idiot.

Guess, today won't be that much boring after all.

Wait.. Should I buy some cotton plugs for my ears on the way..?

Hmm, I hope the store is open..

.

.

.

I made it to school and made a beeline towards the locker before Michelle started with her squealing session.

Large arms immediately wrapped around me, startling me.

"Good morning, Lu-tan.."

A chuckle rung in my ears, and I visibly calmed down.

"Dan! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry."

He loosened his grip, giving me enough space to turn around.

I snaked my arms around his neck as I smiled at him.

"So I was thinking of taking you for a date today.."

"Sounds good to me.."

He leaned in, whispering with a smile, "I love you…"

"I love y-"

"Lucy-neeeesaaannn!"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and I found myself on the ground. Again.

Oh boy..

"Could you not interrupt us every time…? We would really appreciate it..", Dan forced a smile, which was proving to be futile.

Michelle just glanced at him, "Oh? Sorry..", she snapped her head back towards me, "Lucy-neesan! The date's today evening! We have got to plan it out!"

Dan just fumed at the lack of effect his glare had on her.

I smiled apologetically at him before looking Michelle, "Come one, then.."

I let her drag me towards god knows where, but not before mouthing an 'I love you…'

"I love you LuLu!"

My eyes widened as I blushed. Everyone was looking at me now.

God! Did he have to yell out loud!

.

.

.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. After calming a cutely dressed Michelle and pushing her out of her house towards Mike who had come to pick her up, I made my way towards to the car that waiting for me in front of her house.

"Hi!", I squeaked at Dan who was leaning against his dad's car.

"Hey. You ready?"

I nodded as he opened the door for me.

"So where are we going?", I asked my boyfriend who was settled behind the wheel.

"You'll see..", he smiled and winked at me.

I snorted, "You seriously need to know how to wink properly.."

"At least, I get to hear you laugh.."

I blushed before looking out the window.

My eyes widened a little at the sight of a familiar building.

"We're going to your house..?"

"Hmm? Yeah.. thought we could have some time to ourselves.. That blonde friend of yours is always hogging you.", he pouts a little.

I giggle, as he parks the car in front of his house.

It's been so long since came here.

He leads me to his bedroom.

Everything is the same. A small room, with a bed in the middle with a TV on the wall opposite to the bed.

My mind wandered back to that day…

.

.

.

 _We were watching a really hilarious movie and I was in stitches, before my hand shot out, "Hey Dan, could you pass me the popcorn?"_

 _No response._

" _Dan..?", I looked to the side to see him staring me.. as if in trance._

 _I waved my hands over his face, "Daaan.."_

" _Ilikeyou!", he blurted out._

" _What.."_

" _I like you.. a lot..", he looked away._

 _I stared at him for who knows how long, before glomping him, "I like you too!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lucy.. Luuucyy!"

I snapped out of my trance, "What?"

"You were spacing out. What's on your mind..?"

He sat beside me on the bed.

Wait.. when did I sit..?

I shrugged it off, "The first time you said you liked me.", I smiled at him.

He blushed a little, before pulling out some CDs, "Pick one."

Spideman2 and Monsters Inc.

"Monster's Inc.!"

He chuckled before getting up to pop in the CD.

I have claustrophobia, so I don't like to in a room packed up with people. So whenever, we feel like having movie dates, we hang at his place.

He comes back and plops down, before laying my head to his chest as he lies down on the bed.

10 minutes into the movie, Dan starts to kiss my neck.

I jolt upright, "Uhm Dan, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready..", I looked down.

He looked a little disappointed before smiling, "It's okay, I will wait.."

I smiled and leaned in to peck his cheek.

" _Yeah, you could be the greatest,_

 _you could be the best,_

 _you could be the King Kong, banging on your chest,_

 _you can beat the world,_

 _you can beat the war,_

 _you can talk to god, go banging on-"_

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as I smiled apologetically him before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello, Lucy-n-neesan? C-Could you.. could you come to my house..?"

She was crying.

I immediately jumped up and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm on my way."

I clicked my phone shut.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Michelle. I think something went wrong on her date. I'm sorry Dan, I have to go..", I smi;ed apologetically at him.

"It's okay.. See you tomorrow, princess.."

"See you.."

I ran out the door.

I finally arrived at her house and didn't bother knocking on the door since I practically come here all the time. I made my way upstairs to her room.

There lay a huge shaking pile under a pink comforter.

I smiled sadly before settling down beside the bump.

"Hey.. Are you okay…?", I rubbed the bump soothingly.

A disheveled dirty blonde head popped out from under the blankets, "L-Lucy-ne-ee san?"

She tackled me into hug, sobbing into my chest as I rubbed her back.

"How did the date-"

"I-It was a bet!"

My eyes widened, "W-What..?"

"It was a bet L-Lucy-nee! It was a bet! And here I was thinking that he felt the same way!"

I felt anger swirl in my chest, "Well, you know what. He doesn't deserve you. He just a douchebag!"

She didn't reply as she sobbed away her sadness, and I let her.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and I tugged her under the blankets, writing a note on a slip of paper.

' _Hey, I hope you feel better. Let's walk to school together tomorrow. Okay?_

 _Lucy-nee'_

.

.

.

I got home and made my upstairs to my room. My parents were out.

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

Poor Michelle.

I guess I dozed off because I woke up to my mom yelling from downstairs.

"Lucy! Dinner's ready!"

I let out a dry, "Coming!", before changing out of my clothes and bounded down the stairs.

"What's for dinner?"

I looked at my parents who had a grim expression on their faces, but was quick to cover it up with a smile when I entered the kitchen.

Dad raised a plate from the counter, "Beef."

My eyes widened, at a bandage on his forehead. Large one.

"Dad! What happe-"

"Well, let's have dinner, shall we?", Dad chirped. It obvious, he was avoiding it.

I stayed silent, nodding along.

I will ask about it later.

The whole dinner was silent throughout, before dad decided to break it, "Lucy.. I need to tell you something.."

I looked up and saw dad looking at me with a serious expression his face.

I nodded for him to continue.

"It's time that I told you this.."

This was serious.

I placed my fork on the plate and leaned back, signaling that he has my full attention.

"I.. I work for the FBI.."

My mouth fell open.

"What…?"

I looked to my mom, who was staring down at her plate with an equally grim face.

"I'm sorry I never told you this..", my father had a pained look on his face as he looked at me.

My throat went dry, "Why tell me now..?"

"I will get to it. You won't like what I'm about to tell you now.."

I just stared at him.

"I have to send you away and you can't tell anyone. I mean _anyone._ Not even your friends. You, Layla and one of my friends who is going to take care of you, know of this."

I shot up from my seat, "What?! Send me away?!"

My heart was beating erratically at this newfound information.

I have to leave Michelle.

I have to leave Dan.

I have to.. leave my parents..

My vision started to get blurry.

I couldn't hold back my tears.

"As soon as you leave this country, you will be deemed dead."

I gaped, "What do you mean dead?!"

"I have no choice Lucy. Pack your necessary things. The rest of your stuff will shortly arrive at the place where you stay."

"Don't I get a say in this?! Aren't I your daughter?! What about Miche-"

Dad shot up from his seat, "That's enough, Lucy! You will go to your room and pack! Your plane ticket to Magnolia is on your table!"

I looked at my dad.

Why?

I could see he was trying to maintain his glare, but it was wavering seeing his trembling lips and watering eyes.

A painful lump formed in my throat.

He lowered his head, "I will make it look like that you never lived here. That you were a member of the family you're going to live with, right from the time you were born.. That.. our daughter died…"

My breath hitched.

I will never have been their daughter..

Never was daddy's little girl…

My voice came out as a whisper, "H-How.. How will I die..?

He never lifted his head up, "In a fire.."

"When do I.. leave..?"

"In 3 hours.. S-So… ", I could see his Adam's apple bob up and down, ".. go pack.."

I only nodded and went up to my room.

Slamming the door behind me, I dropped down on my bed. I planted my face into my pillow.

Tears cascaded down my face like a never-ending waterfall.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

Negative emotions began to fill me.

Pain. Sadness. Most of all anger.

Anger towards my dad.

Why?

I felt like he doesn't love me anymore. But that face.

He also felt the same.

If he was with the FBI, wouldn't he have done something to keep me with him?

No. if he had loved me, he would have.

Getting up, I furiously wiped at my face, before pulling out a big suitcase, stuffing it with my clothes, shoes, toothbrush… and most of all my books.

I gritted my teeth. The tears just keep coming and coming.

I am pathetic.

Pulling out my backpack, I shoved my iPod, headphones and teddy bear. I so needed my teddy bear now.

At least I will have someone to hug when I need one.

My eyes began to get blurry again.

I felt so weak now. My knees gave out as I flopped onto my bed.

A knock sounded on my door but I didn't bother to answer.

I heard the door opening before a weight shifted beside me on the bed.

"Lucy…"

I just kept my head down.

A sigh escaped him.

"It isn't easy for me as it isn't for you. I'm really sorry.

I snapped my head towards him, "Then why?! Can't you do anything?! Anything at all if you wanted me to stay with you?! If you had loved me, won't you have done anything? Don't you love me Papa?!"

Before I knew it, large arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a chest.

His chest shook as silent sobs racked his body. Something wet fell onto my neck.

My eyes widened, as I realized that Papa was crying.

"Don't say that Lucy. You know how much I love you. I love you so _damn_ much to let you go.. But…It's for your own safety.."

He pulled away. His eyes were red, as one or two tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I love you so _so_ much, to even see you cry..", a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Papa…", my voice came out raspy.

"Where are those earrings I gave you..?"

"It's..", I got up and pulled it out of the drawer I had forgotten them in, "here..", I showed him the box.

"Could you.. wear it..?", he looked at me pleadingly, "..For Papa?"

I nodded as I hastily removed the ones I had on before replacing it with his.

I smiled a teary one as I faced him.

He smiled as he got up, "You look beautiful."

Again he pulled me into a hug. I shakily snaked my arms around him.

"I will miss you, Lucy…", he let a shaky sigh into my hair, "I-I will miss you soo much.."

I shakily breathed out, "M-Me too..", tears leaked out of my eyes yet again, "I-I love you, P-Papa.."

"I love you too, baby.."

I whimpered as I buried my face into his chest.

"Lucy..", he pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Will you promise me one thing..?"

I sniffled, "A-Anything for you Papa.."

"Will you wear them always..? For Papa?, he looked at my earrings.

My heart thumped.

"Y-Yes. Yes!", I hugged him tighter as I cried into his chest, "I-I'm sorry Papa."

He pulled away, "Why are you saying sorry Lucy?"

I just let the tears out of my eyes as I yelled out, "I'm sorry.. for everything I did to you.. I just-"

He didn't allow me to continue as he pulled me into his chest again.

He continued to whisper soothing words into my ear in hopes of calming me down, but I couldn't calm down.

Another knock sounded but I didn't look up, and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

Mom..

I just pressed my face into his chest, as we all stayed huddled together, Mama and me crying into his chest, while Papa let his tears silently fall down as he hugged us tighter.

.

.

.

The drive to the airport was silent. A sad atmosphere loomed over us. Dad and mom tried to lighten up the mood by cracking some jokes, but ended up being silent once again.

"How long is the flight?"

"9 to 10 hours max.", I only nodded while I was screaming inside, ' _That long!'_

Once we arrived at the airport, we took out my bags.

"Oh, I forgot completely!"

Papa started to rummage in his pockets before pulling a paper out and handing it to me. It was a photo of Papa along with a man his age, a toothy grin on his face.

"That friend I told you about.. He looks like this.. So that you know who to look for. He will come to pick you up from the airport."

"Oh. O-Okay.."

I nodded looking away. I can't look at my parents now. It's hard. I will start to cry.

"Here..", he handed me my ticket, passport and other papers.

I remained silent.

"I have to go.."

Dad stepped up and pulled me in for a hug, "I'm sorry..", his voice was low.

I didn't hug back.

Another pair of arms came around me, and I needn't look back to see it was Mama.

I pulled away. One more second and I would burst.

Papa looked at me sadly, "I will miss you.."

I kept my poker face, "I will miss you too dad..", even my voice didn't hold any emotion.

Mom started to whimper and dad had to bring her into a side hug.

I dragged my bags away, watching them smiling sadly at me.

I turned around, as I walked away.

I lifted up my hand and waved slightly without turning around to look back.

"Sayonara…"

.

.

.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked out my window.

Even though it was a first class ticket, I couldn't enjoy.

Even though I had earphones plugged into my ears, my iPod playing my favorite music, I didnt listen to it.

I would miss Michelle's surprise tackles.

How long before I see Dan again?

I never got say goodbye..

Will I get to see Mama.. and Papa..?

Tears blurred my vision yet again. I bit on my lower lip as hugged my teddy bear tighter.

I buried my nose into its fur, inhaling deeply.

A familiar scent filled my nostrils.

A lone tear made its way down my cheek.

' _Home..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I was woken up by a gentle shake.

When did I doze off?

I look up to see an air hostess smiling at me, "I'm sorry miss, but I'm gonna have to ask you to switch off your iPod. We are preparing for descent."

I nodded before pulling on my iPod and switching it off.

I felt so tired.

My face felt so sticky. I took out wet wipes and dabbed at my face.

I felt so tired.

I must have cried myself to sleep.

"Attention all passengers. We are currently nearing Magnolia airport. We are preparing for descend shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts.."

I stuffed my teddy and the device into my backpack and buckled my seatbelt.

Looking out, the clouds in the sky are fading away.

The sky was dark, meaning it was almost night time.

The ground below was littered with lights and small buildings.

Nervousness bubbled up in my throat.

This is it..

' _Magnolia, here I come..'_

.

.

.

After picking up my bags from baggage claim, I pushed my way through the bustling passengers in the airport.

"Attention. Flight XXX has currently arrived at Gate Gxxx. Thank you.."

My stomach churned as my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

Realization struck me like tons of bricks.

I am supposed to live with a family I haven't even met before.

Are they nice?

Will they like me?

How will I-

"Excuse me, are you Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia..?"

I immediately turned around to find a boy the same age as me.

I nodded, "Y-Yes."

The boy grinned, "Yosh!"

He turned around, failing his hands up in the air, before yelling out, "Hey, dad! I found her! Hey daaa-"

"Shut up, you brat! I can hear ya fine!"

A red-haired man appeared out of the crowd, scowling at the boy.

My eyes widened in realization.

It's him. Dad's friend.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Step one- Check.

The man smiled at me, "Sorry about my son. It's been so long. Gosh! You've grown up!"

The man brought me into a hug.

I just stood there awkwardly, while the man hugged me tighter.

Have I met him before..?

He acts as if he's known me for a long time..

Hmm…

He pulled away with a toothy grin.

Ah.. that same grin on the photo.

"I see you met my bratty son..", he gestured over to the boy.

"Oi! The hell you mean by that old man!"

I looked at the boy who was scowling at his father before looking at me, shooting me a similar toothy grin.

Oh right. I forgot about him.

The man smacked the upside of his head, "I taught you better than that, you brat! Introduce yourself properly!", he glowered at the boy.

The boy growled at his father before looking at me.

My eyes trailed up before looking back at him.

 _By the way…_

"Hi!"

Extending his hand towards me, he grinned again.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

… _did he_ _ **die**_ _his hair pink?!_


End file.
